Halcalya Marxworth
Halcalya "Hallie" Marxworth (b. 2 ADP, d. 32 ADP) was a human monk and member of the guild Incite. Description Halcalya was about average height for her race. Her hair was styled short, so as not to impede her fighting style, and white roots could be seen, as if the reddish-brown color was artificial to add color to hair that had turned white with terror at some point. Her eyes were a deep brown. She was rarely ever ungeared, to be ready for what life threw at her. Personality Halcalya carried herself rather calmly, partly due to ten years of training in secrecy with the threat of the Sha looming over her. Because of this, she took her training very seriously, and felt life on the mainlands to be too volatile to let her guard down. She was also very protective of her family's memory, and vowed to one day return to her childhood homeland, even if just to see what became of it. History Halcalya Marxworth was born in Brill around the time of the first war, back when Lordaeron was still a human kingdom. She and her older sister Bretanya were born into a family of well-to-do scribes going back for generations. While her sister started training to become a mage, Hallie chose to stay homebound, receiving the training to make her into another family scribe. Not much else is known of this area of her life, as public records from old Lordaeron didn't go into much more detail. When the plague hit, Bretanya conjured a powerful shield spell to keep the worst of the plague out of the family home, but not too long after, a small Scourge battalion came for the Marxworth family. Thinking that anywhere else would be better than Tirisfal, Bretanya conjured an instant random portal for Hallie and the family to escape through. Hallie passed through, but it was too late for the rest of her family, who were killed and risen as mindless Scourge. Hallie's family are all believed to have gone through final death. The other end of the portal deposited Halcalya into a strange ornate structure, unlike anything she had seen or heard of on Azeroth before. This was the Temple of the White Tiger, an ancient training ground of the Pandaren. Fearful that Halcalya's arrival would bring the Alliance and Horde's war to Pandaria and manifest the Sha, it was decided that Hallie's existence would remain secret, while she got the training she would need to temporarily stay on Pandaria, and to one day leave the continent. About ten years later, In the fall of Year 30, the war between the Alliance and the Horde did come to Pandaria, as was feared. Deciding that their young human ward had to go, and after word had arrived there was a portal set up to Stormwind, Halcalya was sent back to the mainlands to finish her training, with no foreknowledge of the events of the past decade. Upon arriving in Stormwind, she sought out her training in nearby Goldshire and Northshire, with the Wandering Isle Pandaren who had taken up residence there. Soon after her advanced training started, she was made aware of the current state of her childhood home. This had only steeled her resolve to return one day and pay respects to her fallen family, which she was able to do a few months after her arrival back in the Eastern Kingdoms. During the Burning Legion attack on the Broken Shore in late 31 ADP, Halcalya was wounded during the final battle. Her battlemates were able to get her on the escape ship, but she succumbed to her fel wounds soon after, a casualty of the battle. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:2013 Category:Deceased Characters